Since being invented, airplanes have increasingly been an indispensable carrier in modern civilization and have drastically changed and influenced people's life. The time spending on the road has been greatly shortened. Lots of amusement devices (such as display screens, earphones) and security devices (such as oxygen masks) are provided in a passenger compartment of an airplane, and all these devices are generally hanged on an upper portion of the compartment. These devices all need to be examined and maintained periodically, and need to be replaced timely if necessary. Therefore, a latch structure, which is convenient to be assembled and disassembled, is generally employed to hang these devices into the compartment, so as to improve the assembly and disassembly efficiency. However, since the airplane may bump and shake in flying, the latch structure must have enough connection stability, so as to prevent the device from falling off due to the bumping and shaking and even causing safety accident. The latch structure used in a conventional airplane either, for improving the connection stability, has a complex structure and thus is difficult and time-consuming to be assembled and disassembled, or, for improving the assembly and disassembly efficiency, has a degraded connection stability and a degraded anti-shake performance, and is apt to cause a hazard condition that the device falls off and hurts people, which can hardly meet the requirements for flying of an airplane.